Antonio and Antonio
by twinchopsticks
Summary: There are now two Antonio's that play very demanding rolls in Lovino's life. They're just sooo different, they obviously have some things in common. T for language. Spamano fluff oneshot


Lovino R. Vargas was an extremely lucky individual, handpicked by an elite group of university officials to be accepted into one of the country's finest culinary arts schools. He had been selected thanks to many factors. The dominant reasons being his grandfather's legacy as a five star, internationally recognized chef, and the fact Lovino had twisted and altered many traditional Italian recipes into other culture cuisine. Such as his most popular dish, in which he took Pasta Fagioli soup and withdrew some of its contents, and merged it with a Chinese noodle recipe. A few foreign ingredients tossed in here and there, while perhaps a few last minute adjustments added in, and done!

Lovino Vargas's notorious dish: Chinese Pasta Fagioli.

As fantastic as this opportunity and accomplishment was, being accepted into a well respected and well renown university, there were some _major_ fallbacks.

For instance, the financial aspect of it was ridiculous. Thousands and thousands of dollars were required to pay off classes and materials, the amount of money spent used to actually _get_ to the geographical location of the college was generous, and then there were regular finances atop that; rent, gas, food, etc.

A few more drawbacks could be added to this list, but a certain drawback stuck out to Lovino like a sore thumb.

His college just happened to be way out west on the coast of California, while the home he had spent all his years in America in was out east in New York. Quite a difference, no?

The fact of the matter was he was absolutely no where near anyone he knew! His little brother had been accepted into a college which was just south of New York City, his Belgian friend went to a college in Florida, and most disappointing of all, his sexy-assed, happy-go-lucky, most amazing boyfriend ever went to some college in Colorado!

I mean…it wasn't _as_ far as the rest of his little pack of friends, but it was still pretty damn far. Like…two entire states away far.

So Lovino knew he'd get kinda lonely. As much as he'd hate to admit it, even to himself (the stubborn little brat), he'd miss Antonio Fernandez Carriedo _so much_. He'd regret not being able to be embraced by the strong, protective arms. He'd sulk over the fact the room he was in wasn't perfumed with the aroma of fresh baked churros. No other churros would do compared to Antonio's mind you. Not even Lovino's attempts. Lovino would stare at his computer screen, trying oh so hard to focus on his homework, but instead be distracted by the lack of noise ringing through his ears.

The cheery voice with the angelic like tone, the random melodies that flooded out of his mouth, and even the ridiculously annoying "Fusososo." Believe it or not, it was difficult to concentrate in such deadpanned silence!

But most of all, our little Italian cook would miss the tender kisses that'd be placed passionately upon his face, his hand, his neck… All those ridiculous little butterfly kisses that peppered his skin, accompanied with murmurs of happy words. Meaningful words…loving words…

All these wonderful things were temporarily unavailable.

I mean sure there was the phone, Facebook and Skype, but you and I both know _perfectly_ well that's not even close to the real deal.

You can't grope Antonio's godly ass through a computer monitor. It's just not happening.

This is why we find Lovino in a pet store, staring down in a tank full of little amphibians. He squinted his eyes, leaning down a bit, to examine each and every individual. Which one would be the best…? Which one would satisfy his high expectations? Which one would represent his damn boyfriend the best?

Hmm…

How does he even start to compare?

How _does_ one determine which is the best turtle?

Okay so maybe he didn't hate those turtles Antonio obsessed over so much. Maybe he _liked_ how they squeaked when they moved!

_A man has a total right to like squeaking turtles!_

Lovino growled a bit, as it was quite a huge task to decipher a quality turtle. He noticed one that was under the heat lamp, slowly moving its head to the side. It looked like any other turtle really. It was boring, slow, and had the characteristics any other turtle would have. That one's out.

Lovino needed a…_unique_ turtle, if turtles could at all be unique.

A turtle was swimming lazily in the little pool created for it, bobbing about, before crawling up the plastic rock.

Lovino rolled his eyes.

Oh.

_Oh_.

In the very corner of the tank, there was a turtle (duh). It was a bit smaller than the rest, but it looked different. There was a random dull red splotch on its shell, with a hint of green at the top. More green than the turtle itself. This particular turtle was attempting to climb the wall. It stood back before slowly inching towards the wall, then it propped itself up against it.

This is the part where that little turtle falls backwards, and lands on its shell. It kinda squirmed for a bit, awkwardly trying to flip itself over, before repeating the process.

The college student observed the turtle for a bit, a natural scowl of disapproval consuming his face. In an ironic sense, the scowl of disapproval was the key of approval.

He bought the awkward little turtle.

Lovino set the turtle up in his small apartment he was renting. He named the turtle Antonio of course. Antonio was currently scarfing down the diced up tomatoes Lovino had dropped in its food bowl.

"For fuck's sake," Lovino growled looking through the glass at the turtle, "You are _exactly_ like that idiot boyfriend of mine. Except you're better. Because you won't attack me with full body hugs, nor will you call me fucking ridiculous pet names, and thankfully you won't complain about me being an ass to you."

Turtles aren't really up for conversation, so Lovino wasn't expecting anything spectacular as a reply.

And this is how Lovino Vargas spent most of his college home life. He'd come home every day from school, prop his laptop in front of the turtle tank, and while doing homework, talk to the little turtle. He'd rant about this or rant about that to the turtle, rolling his eyes and expressing his frustrations with colorful language as he did so.

After about an hour or two with the turtle, he'd call actual Antonio.

They'd chat for a good period of time, flirting, catching up and discussing college… But due to the fact Antonio was working two jobs, time was inconvenient and he had to cut their conversations short.

"I love you~!" he'd coo into the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too," Lovino would mutter back.

No he did not blush each time Antonio sang an "I love you" or "_Te amo_" into his ear.

This continued in the same pattern for most of first semester. Now, it was towards the middle of November.

Lovino kicked open the door to his apartment and threw his grocery bags onto the couch. He slammed the door shut and let out a cry of anger.

"_That fucking bastard!_" he screamed.

His gaze fell upon the Antonio's tank. Lovino stormed to the tank just a few feet away, before yanking the top off. He grabbed the turtle, setting it on his lap. The turtle was obviously shocked by the sudden intrusion (I mean, Lovino didn't even knock!) as it made a high pitched squeak. Lovino glared daggers at the damn thing, before his scowl dramatically grew worse.

"Fucking bastard Antonio! He won't be able to talk to me for an entire fucking week because he has a stupid-ass out of country trip! Apparently he has to go to Europe to fucking get experience in his field or something, leaving me in the dust! And he doesn't have enough money to pay for long, _long_ distance calling, the bastard!"

The student shook his head violently, his hair whipping his face. The turtle quizzically gazed up at his frustrated owner, before waddling (do turtles waddle?) up Lovino's shirt. He squeaked as he did so, before Antonio decided he was satisfied sitting upon the young man's shoulder.

Lovino furrowed his brows.

His hand engulfed the turtle, and transported it to a less annoying place and back to his lap.

"No crawling on me, Antonio," Lovino scolded.

The turtle couldn't have cared less.

Lovino sighed, leaning back on his hands. He watched as the turtle helplessly tried to escape the high walls which were formed by Lovino's criss-crossed legs. The turtle tried to climb them, but failed due to Lovino's cruelty by placing the turtle back to square one.

A week really couldn't be _that_ bad without Antonio… Because really, Lovino had…well…_Antonio._

Two days passed since the dreaded news of no contact with Antonio. Lovino had finished his classes for the week.

This particular week had been brutal. He had hardcore kitchen training and professors who were merciless when it came to flaws. Lovino had only let the peppers overcook for a mere minute! He had so many points docked off because of that… Not only that but his professor had advised him to be quicker, because customers don't like waiting an entire twenty minutes for their food. His other classes besides his major were no less than backbreaking.

Many exam study guides and books had been placed in his backpack as huge volumes.

So as expected, Lovino fell dead on his couch when he entered his apartment. He hauled his overweighed backpack onto the floor and smothered his face into one of the couch cushions. The man stayed like that for a moment, before obtaining the will power to lift his head.

The turtle tank was the first thing he set his eyes on, and he grumbled.

"Fucking week is finally over," he muttered, "and that damn teacher won't leave me alone! Antonio, have you any idea how lucky you fucking are? Being a turtle, sitting around all day, feeding off food that's given to you from the sky… Must be a fucking fantastic life, bro. But I'm pretty glad I bought you. You're nice company when I have no one else… Even if you are a stupid little turtle."

He shifted.

"You know, I really do miss the actual damn Antonio. Stupid bastard in Europe. I wish I could go to Europe to cook. Go home to Italy…eat _real_ Italian cuisine instead of this shit here in America. Have you _seen_ some of the restaurants here! They think that undercooked pasta drenched in red slime with random parsley leaves and minced onions is actual _pasta?_ What the fuck has this world come to!"

"I dunno, Lovi~ you tell me!"

"Ha, I wish I could."

"Well tell me something you can tell me."

"I can tell you that I hate that bastard living above me. Why the hell is he so…_British?_"

"Because maybe he's from England!"

"Well, that part is obvious, Antonio and I-"

Lovino paused.

He suddenly sprang up from the couch. His head swerved around the room before falling upon a figure leaning against his dining room wall. The man was tan, muscular and tall. His chocolate hair was curly and had a certain bounce to it. Green eyes glittered gloriously as they emitted a sense of mischief. A smile formed at a pair of beautiful, smooth lips. That smile filled up the entire room with sunshine and tomatoes…Lovino swore it did.

The Italian's heart throbbed as he edged his way towards his boyfriend, who was indeed standing there in the flesh. He swallowed, cursing the butterflies in his stomach that refused to stay still. Lovino stood about an inch away from Mr. Carriedo, finding that he could only stare.

"_Hola, mi tomate_, long time, no?"

That did it.

Lovino flung himself against his Antonio, his kiss-deprived lips smashing against Antonio's. His arms yanked Antonio's figure towards him, while those protective arms coiled around his waist. They held him there, firmly, possessively, as lips danced in perfect synch. Tongues tasted old flavors, and snaked in and out of the other's mouth.

Little murmurs and sighs were laced with pleasure and satisfaction as they simply watered out of the young mens' mouths.

Breath was being cut dangerously short, and the two had to pull back.

"Antonio…! You bastard!" Lovino cried, hugging him, "_Bastard for not telling me you were fucking coming over!_"

Antonio winced as the loud shriek corrupted his eardrum, but none the less laughed. He kissed Lovi's neck a few times, before leaning back to look at his lover's face.

He didn't say anything yet, instead he caressed Lovino's smooth, olive-tinted face with his hand.

"It's called a surprise, Lovi~," Antonio explained.

"B-but…you said you were on a trip to Europe…are you ditching a week of school!"

"No! No! We're on a special break since we had mini-finals and staff decided we could get a break."

Lovino cocked his head before shrugging. That was enough to convince him. Suddenly his expression darkened into a concoction of confusion and disbelief.

"Wait…how the _hell_ did you get into my house!" Lovino cried.

Antonio withdrew a key from his pocket.

"Love, I know you well enough to know where you keep your extra key."

Lovino flushed.

"Is…is it that obvious?"

"Well you might want to find a better place than your mailbox…"

Lovino snatched his key from Antonio's hand and muttered something that of, "Being mother fucking Sherlock Holmes and breaking into my apartment…"

Antonio laughed and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Lovino didn't hesitate to kiss back.

"I find it so adorable that you bought a turtle and named it after me~" Antonio sang against Lovino's lips, "So cute…"

"Shut up…it's your fault for going to college so far away," was the retort Antonio received.

A week with Antonio…yeah, Lovino could settle for that. He just hoped other Antonio wouldn't get _too_ jealous of his human doppelganger.

* * *

**Hey! Look! Another 3am story! :D **

**I seriously _just_ came up with this a few hours ago. xD **

**Ugh irrelevant details and stuff that just drags the story on like lack of quality as you read on~. Oh well. Pfft me and my love for Lovino R. Vargas. Dat name~! **

**It's fluff. We all need fluff right? :3**

**please review! **

**-TC**


End file.
